


Release

by Waywardkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Glory Hole, Knotting, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, alpha in rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: Cas has become more and more one with his vessel since Jimmy died and went to heaven. This becomes confirmed when his first rut hits and he has no idea what to do with himself. Dean has an excellent suggestion.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for SPN ABO bingo**  
>  **Square filled: Glory hole**  
>  This was so fun to write! For starters I haven’t written Cas in forever and I haven’t written a Cas x reader since my first attempt at smut over a year ago. Cas smut ain’t the easiest tbqh. But this was really fun, especially trying to get his personality across even when the reader can’t see him. I hope I’ve risen to the challenge. Please let me know if you liked it, feedback is encouraged and appreciated!  
> Find me on [tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com/)

Dean looked his friend up and down.  
“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

Castiel took a long gulp of the chilled water, intentionally letting it spill a bit to cool his burning skin. Usually he didn’t need things like water, but his vessel felt absolutely parched.  
“Nothing I can’t handle”, he rasped out when the last drop of liquid slid down his throat.

Dean put the last plate in the drainer and slung the towel over his shoulder. If Castiel wasn’t burning up from the inside he’d have smiled fondly at the domesticity of the small gesture.  
“I’ve told you. It’s perfectly consensual-”

“It sounds like a who-”

“It is _**NOT**_ a whorehouse! For the last time, Cas, it’s just a place people go to when they.. want something.. anonymous”

For a second Dean eyes looked a little distant and the hint of a smirk danced at the corner of his mouth like he was reminded of something funny. He snapped out of it just as quick as it had come over him.  
“Anyway, man. Definitely try it”, he said, slapping Cas’ shoulder as he went past him and out of the kitchen.

Castiel pressed down hard with his palm over his throbbing erection. Every bit of physical contact had his genitals feeling like they were ready to explode. Something needed to be done.

* * *

The coolness of the tile against your bare feet was a welcome contrast to the late summer air clinging to your skin, making it break out in a thin sheen of sweat. You swallowed thickly as you looked around and let out a relieved huff of air as you realised you were alone.

It wasn’t exactly custom for you to do this, but every once in awhile you got that itch that no amount of porn, toys or masturbation marathons could scratch. You were thankful that this particular place was at least hygienic. The floors and stalls were clean and you could scent nothing but the crisp lemon detergent from the stalls. You took a second to stop in front of one of the mirrors to give yourself a once over and calm yourself down. The adrenaline rush never failed to take you by surprise. It had you shivering.

The mere thought of what you were about to do had your pussy throbbing with want. You let a hand wander up you waist and to your chest where you tightly pinched and rolled a nipple between your fingers. The jolts that shot from your nerve endings down to your core and back up again had you reeling so much so that you almost didn’t detect the sudden change in the room.

Alpha in rut pheromones reached your nostrils at the same time you pinched your right nipple and the added sensation had your knees practically giving out. You quickly remembered yourself, turning and racing into the nearest stall where you placed yourself on the toilet seat and drew your feet up. The sudden need to not be seen was understandable, the whole reason for this place was the anonymity; that however didn’t explain your decision to draw your feet up, pretending you weren’t there. You could feel your heart pounding in your ears.  
“Hello?”

That was a fuck me timbre if you ever heard one.  
“I’m not sure how to go about this..”

That gravely low rumble of a voice carried with it the mouthwatering scent of earth and spice and Alpha. You bit your lip to stifle a whine.  
“I..can _smell_ you-”, he interrupted himself with a deep predatory growl “..but if you don’t want this I can leave. I realise an alpha in rut might not be what you signed up for coming here”

That closed the deal for you. You slowly let your feet down on the ground so he could see them under the door of the stall.  
“You have very pretty feet”

That made you snort and giggle a bit. The dominant way of alpha versus the obvious shy demeanor of this guy was endearing and hot at the same time. You knocked three times on the wall to get his attention before standing up and crooking a finger over the wall to point to the stall next to yours.

He didn’t say anything else. You just heard the clatter of dress shoes over tiled floor, the door opening and the unmistakeable ruffle of clothes. The scent of alpha arousal hit your nose like a ton of bricks. Your mouth watered to the point where you had to wipe your chin; he smelled amazing, like warmth and an earthy musk that was both salty and sweet at the same time. A whimper threatened to claw it’s way up your throat and this time you let it, because fuck it. The response was immediate. An appreciate and desperate snarl came from the other side of the wall accompanied by two knuckles gripping the top of the wall tight enough to whiten.  
“I-.. I don’t know what to-.. should I-”

You dropped to your knees with a loud thump, eyes fixed with hunger at the hole in the thin plywood.  
“ _Oh_ ”

Your eyes boggled. The bulbous head was purple and leaking, the veins on the side seemed to visibly throb and every gush of hot air from your mouth had it twitching desperately in front of you. You almost came right then and there.

The first tentative kitten lick to the head had the man on the other end bucking and muttering a ground out ‘fuck’. You hummed happily and wet your lips to encircle the crown in a wet kiss. Your pussy began to throb, further wetting your panties as you realised you could feel the blood pulsing in his cook against your lips. You groaned with want and leaned forward to take more of him inside you. The weight of him on your tongue was delicious and you eagerly lapped at his length for more of the taste. On the other side the alpha snarled and rumbled like crazy, forcibly bucking against the wall until it shook. For a second you were afraid it would come of it’s hinges.  
“I’m- I’m gonna..ah..”

You relished in the pulsing of him in your mouth, how he seemed to get bigger in size, stretching your swollen lips wide, before you popped off, positioning your face on the side, facing the length of him. You stuck out your tongue to lap at the sensitive spot under the head as your hand worked him over in a firm grip. You knew enough about alphas and their insane talent for cuming in buckets and that went twice for alphas in rut.

He slammed his fist against the plywood with a snarl halfway turned moan as he shot long hot stripes of stringy fluid over the bathroom floor. You waited until he’d emptied himself before you wrapped your lips around the head again, moaning at the taste as you cleaned him up. You could sense the waves of shivers running through him..

The mixed smells in the enclosed space had your mind racing and you felt almost drunk with it as a new gush of slick dampened the fabric of your panties. You hadn’t felt this delirious with want since your last heat. You got up off of your aching knees and righted your skirt, abiding by the fact that you would wait for him to leave and then have yourself one or four mind blowing orgasms. What you didn’t expect was the long elegant digits that came through the hole in a come hither motion.  
“Ride my hand.. let me feel you.. _please_ ”

You didn’t need to be told twice. A rush of excitement went through you as you stripped of your panties, shivering as the cool air came in contact with your warm folds. You left the sodden fabric on the floor and walked over to the inviting fingers beckoning you over. You turned your back against the wall, braced yourself on the opposite and leaned forward, pushing back and sliding your wet folds onto his waiting hand. The appreciative rumble of the alpha had shivers running up your spine and you keened at the unspoken praise. He let his fingers slide experimentally up and down your folds before dipping in, swiveling around in their eagerness to feel every part of you. You let your head hang low between your arms, panting and moaning under the man’s caresses. He slid out of you only to let the pads of his fingers dance over your cunt in a breathtaking rhythm; you felt safe to say it was the performance of a lifetime.

When he found your clit your couldn’t keep your voice quiet anymore and you yelped, jerking violently against the wall.  
“ _Omega_..”, the alpha all but purred on the other side and gently but firmly pinched your clit, rolling it between his fingers.

You mewled and thrashed as he, with two firm fingertips against your bundle of nerves, began to shake his hands. Your threw your head back, clenching around nothing. The alpha seemed to catch on because before you knew it you had two of his fingers back inside of you.  
“You’re _soaking_..”

The happy mumblings were so quiet you almost didn’t hear it. The fingers inside you suddenly stopped moving followed by a thud and a grunt and before you could register what had just happened a wet hot mouth were enclosing your clit and sucking eagerly as the fingers inside you were joined by a third. You puled loudly, your whole body tensing up as you started a mindless bouncing motion against the wall, a steady stream of ‘ _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_ ’s spilling from your lips like a wanton wish.

The alpha behind you licked, sucked and slurped greedily at your cunt like a man brought up on rice and bread tasting fine dining for the first time. He didn’t let up and he didn’t let your catch your breath. Your mind started reeling and you were starting to wonder if you would combust before you came; and then something white and hot exploded behind your eyes and you seized up, a low primal whine ripping itself from your lungs. You could feel the cascade of slick gushing out of you and drenching his fingers and probably most of his face. That mental image had you moaning loudly, extending your orgasm in another wave of liquid warm pleasure. You just let your head hang for a while as you tried to come down from your high; your knees felt like jell-o and little black spots were dancing in your periferi.

When you felt the fat head of the man’s cock nudge at your entrance your walls began throbbing, contracting around nothing and you let out a shaky breath.  
“Can I?”

You nodded at first and then almost giggled when you realised he couldn’t see you. You felt almost high in your post-orgasmic state.  
“.. _please_ ”

It felt hilarious that that was the first word you had spoken to him but you didn’t have enough time to linger on that fact as you were stretched open on warm rigid alpha thickness. You almost choked on your own saliva and spluttered a bit before he started moving in and out of you in gentle strokes, letting you get accustomed to his size. Every in stroke had your clit throbbing and you felt desperate with it- you wouldn’t even have been surprised if it had swollen to thrice its size.

When he thrust in and you could feel him clenching just to get that much deeper you wailed. He had you right there at the brink already and it was too much and just right. You grit your teeth as inward conflicts of not wanting it to end, and to just give in and topple over that dark black edge into blissful oblivion fought inside you.

At the sound of you the alpha lowered himself and angled his hips and before you knew it he was driving into you with force, slamming into where your most sensitive nerve endings met. You braced yourself harder against the wall as you started to feel the knot catching on your entrance. You couldn’t even fathom how uncomfortable it’d be to be knotted together like this but at that moment you didn’t care. You started pushing back in short staccato bounces against the wall, whining low in your throat. Behind you you could hear the low grunts and huffs and raspy breathed out ‘ _oh, yes, yes yes_ ’s and it drove you absolutely wild. When the knot became too big to slide back into you you started to basically sob with need; you felt absolutely delirious with it.  
“..p-please, Alpha.. need it”

The feral roar erupting on the other side of the wall was something you’d never heard before and as he pushed one last time, working the knot into your quivering body you whole word erupted into wet hot heat. You legs were wobbling and you had to forcibly push them back against the wall to keep yourself upright as each pulse and throb of the knot inside you had you riding wave after wave of intense pleasure. The feeling of all that cum inside you made you feel loose, warm and strangely content.  
“Omega..”, the man snarled and growled behind you.

Alpha’s couldn’t purr but that was as close to it you’d ever heard one.

You huffed and tried to straighten your back a bit without pulling on where the two of you were connected. You wiped the sweat from your forehead with your sleeve and got ready for the afterglow of your life being interrupted by the most uncomfortable you’d ever be. To your great surprise and relief the knot went down not 5 seconds later and the alpha pulled out with a hiss. You felt strangely empty.  
“If you’d care to help me through the rest of my rut.. same time tomorrow?..”, came the low voice.

If the satisfied tone of his voice hadn’t been enough to go on, the insane levels of happy alpha pheromones wafting through the air would’ve been.  
“..knock once for yes, two for no?”

You smiled and bit your lip, shaking your head at yourself as a single knock echoed in the tiled room.


End file.
